


[podfic] Well-Planned

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2109, F/F, Flirting, Heist, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It had been a well-planned heist, right until Jyn runs into another thief ruining all her best-laid plans.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Qi'ra
Kudos: 15
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Well-Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineofshalott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well-Planned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030977) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Heist, Flirting, Pre-Canon

 **Length:** 00:08:59  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Well-Planned_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0477.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
